


Sous les baisers du soleil et du vent

by PrayUCatchMe



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Summer 2019
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayUCatchMe/pseuds/PrayUCatchMe
Summary: Javier takes Yuzuru to Ontario Lake.Javier emmène Yuzuru au bord du lac Ontario.





	Sous les baisers du soleil et du vent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :-)
> 
> I am so glad to post my first yuzuvier fic. I became a fan after the 2018 Olympics and for months I’ve read dozens of fics which inspired me to write my own stories (hopefully more to come, working on it!).  
Thank you so much to all yuzuvier writers out there for sharing their stories.  
Special thanks to sophiahelix for her ever encouraging words.
> 
> PrayUCatchMe
> 
> (Unlocked until 8/22)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Bonjour à tous :-)
> 
> je suis très heureuse de poster enfin ma première yuzuvier fic. Je suis devenue fan après les JO de 2018 et pendant plusieurs mois j’ai lu des dizaines de fanfics qui ont fini par me donner envie d’écrire mes propres histoires (d’autres à venir j’espère, j’y travaille !).  
Donc merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont écrit et partagé leurs fanfics et fait vivre ce ship.  
Merci en particulier à sophiahelix pour ses mots toujours encourageants.
> 
> PrayUCatchMe
> 
> (accessible à tous jusqu’au 22/08)

C’est un dimanche matin gris et incertain. La ville est calme, les rues désertes si ce n’est pour quelques cafés ou salons de thé déjà ouverts, prêts à accueillir les plus matinaux. Dans le taxi qui les conduit au bord du lac Ontario, Javier et Yuzuru n’échangent pas de mot, l’un occupé à consulter son téléphone et à commander un autre taxi pour plus tard ; l’autre tourné vers la vitre, en apparence absorbé dans la contemplation du paysage nouveau qui déroule sous ses yeux.

Yuzuru a hésité à accepter la proposition de Javier même s’il n’en a pas eu l’air. Il a hésité pour toutes les raisons qui n’ont cessé de marteler son esprit depuis l’été dernier quand, très concrètement, l’absence de Javier s’est imposée dans sa vie quotidienne. À présent il est là, assis dans ce taxi qui les emmène il ne sait où.

« Tu verras, c’est beau au bord du lac. Eric m’a parlé de cet endroit… Viens ! Ça me ferait plaisir » lui a dit Javier.

_Ça me ferait plaisir…_

Accompagné d’un grand sourire, ses yeux immenses et attentifs à la moindre de ses réactions. Non, Yuzuru n’a pas pu refuser. À vrai dire, cette proposition un peu inattendue l’a autant déstabilisé que ravi. Car c’est le genre de proposition qui caresse le cœur autant qu’elle le pince. Que Javier reste quelque temps sur Toronto et passe tous les jours au TCC était déjà assez déstabilisant mais ça… ça c’était tout autre chose, une demande qu’il ne pouvait ignorer. Cela aurait été impoli, irrespectueux même.

Arrivés sur place, un vent furieux fouette violemment les deux hommes dès qu’ils sortent de la voiture. Pour ne rien arranger, le site n’est pas très engageant au premier abord, loin de la carte postale vendue par Eric ou ce que Javier a bien voulu croire. Il imaginait sans doute autre chose, un endroit qui collerait parfaitement à l’occasion, à ce moment qu’il redoutait car depuis son arrivée en ville, il n’avait eu aucun indice sur l’état d’esprit réel de Yuzuru. Les messages affectueux échangés par médias interposés en début d’année semblaient appartenir à un autre espace-temps, beaux mais déjà distants.

Marchant côte à côte, les anciens coéquipiers avancent le long du lac en se protégeant le visage des rafales du vent et des débris qu’elles transportent. Forcés de rester silencieux dans le souffle puissant qui les entoure, une relative tension s’installe, sorte de soulagement maladroit et réciproque.

Javier est plongé dans ses pensées quand il remarque Yuzuru ramasser un bâton et gratter le sol pour y dessiner quelque chose. Vu les formes et sa connaissance minime du japonais, il reconnaît vaguement un des kanjis utilisés pour écrire le nom de Yuzuru. À l’observer de plus près, Javier sait qu’il s’ennuie un peu et qu’il est venu pour lui faire plaisir, comme il lui a demandé. Soudain, le gris du ciel et la relative fraîcheur de ce matin d’août s’emparent de lui. La joie d’être ensemble s’efface et il n’y a plus que son départ imminent, dans l’après-midi, qui occupe son espace mental.

Avant de trop s’y attarder, Javier qui a dépassé Yuzuru toujours en train de gratter le sol avec application, lui lance « on est pas bien là ? » avec ironie. Sans doute un esprit malin s’amuse-t-il à incarner ce ton moqueur dans les mots de Javier car au même instant, un tourbillon de débris et de sable s’abat sur les deux hommes, ce qui fait immédiatement rire l’espagnol. Non, vraiment, il n’aurait pu choisir pire endroit pour ses dernières heures avec Yuzuru.

« Non Javí, on n’est pas bien. »

Yuzuru doit vraiment s’employer pour enlever le sable de ses yeux. Il délaisse son bâton et se rapproche de Javier qui continue à rire, même s’il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi. Il jette un rapide coup d’œil derrière lui : il s’est arrêté au milieu de _Fernández_. Tant pis, c’est presque comme s’il écrivait quelque chose d’inexistant, qui n’a plus lieu d’être. Ce n’est pas important semble dire son léger haussement d’épaule alors qu’il se tourne définitivement vers Javier.

« Mais si, regarde comme c’est magnifique ici ! » Encore ce grand sourire mais cette fois les yeux sont espiègles.

« Trop de vent. Et pas de soleil. »

« Comment ça trop de vent ? Tu vas passer les prochains mois enfermés dans la patinoire ! Tu n’es pas content de prendre un peu l’air avec moi ?!? »

Javier s’approche, il a une idée derrière la tête, avec son air charmant et ses bras qui font mine d’entourer Yuzuru.

« Ce vent c’est comme des petits baisers sur la peau… là et là, et puis là, et là... »

À chaque _là_, Javier chatouille Yuzuru, dans son dos, sur sa taille, son ventre et ses épaules avant l’estocade finale. Quand il le pince, non pas une ou deux mais trois fois dans le cou, Yuzuru ne peut s’empêcher de pousser un petit cri aigu et de se lancer à sa poursuite. Les voilà qu’ils chahutent comme les jeunes coéquipiers qu’ils étaient au début de leur aventure commune, plus de sept ans auparavant. Ils courent, se poursuivent à tour de rôle, se poussent, se chatouillent et se repoussent avant de courir à nouveau, de rire et de se promettre vengeance.

Mais Javier a le dernier mot ; c’est parce que Yuzuru le laisse faire. Il le laisse l’attraper par le cou, et piéger sous son coude, sa tête aux cheveux emmêlés que l’espagnol s’amuse à frotter. Sa tête et son rire qui se posent ensuite sur Javier dès qu’il le relâche, comme une conclusion amicale à cette course improvisée_._

Encore un peu essoufflés, Javier et Yuzuru reprennent leur chemin au bord du lac dont la surface ridée n’offre pas de repos au regard. La violence du vent est remarquable en ce milieu d’été, continuant sans cesse de soulever des débris, de bourdonner à leurs oreilles et d’aveugler momentanément les deux hommes. Ce souffle imposant en est même déroutant, transformant la promenade en une lente progression aux repères brouillés.

Soudain Javier s’arrête sans que Yuzuru, continuant machinalement sa marche, les mains protégeant son visage, ne s’en rende compte. Quelque chose au sol a attiré son attention. Il se baisse, l’attrape et le repose aussitôt, un triste sourire aux lèvres, croyant peut-être avoir trouvé un coquillage qu’il a l’habitude de voir sur les plages de Méditerranée. Mais ici, pense-t-il, un bleu au cœur, ici, ce n’est pas là-bas.

En se relevant, Javier aperçoit Yuzuru de dos, légèrement courbé vers l’avant, frêle silhouette qui semble déambuler sans but réel dans ce paysage aux couleurs muettes. Il fixe alors son regard vers le lac et son eau sombre battue par le vent. Une drôle de nostalgie le pénètre, la sensation aiguë d’une époque passée qui s’éloigne et d’un nouveau chapitre qui commence. Tant de projets, tant de personnes à convaincre, tant d’étapes à franchir avant de réaliser son rêve. Tout cela n’attend que lui, chez lui, en Espagne. Continuer à développer ce qu’il a mis en place est un bonheur immense, sans aucun doute.

Mais, à cette profonde joie se mêle un regret. Celui de n’avoir jamais partagé de moment comme aujourd’hui avec Yuzuru. D’ailleurs cette promenade improvisée lui paraît irréelle, presque absurde. C’est un rêve, un bout de rêve. Ce qu’il a maintes fois souhaité autrefois mais qu’il a fini par abandonner, par respect et par résignation. Parce qu’il a toujours respecté Yuzuru et son choix de rester à l’écart dans ce temps hors de la patinoire, parce qu’il n’a jamais insisté, pensant que, le moment venu Yuzuru se déciderait à l’accompagner, ce regret-là n’en est que plus insistant. Il sait aussi qu’il s’est résigné à cela : une proximité sur la glace comme si, en dehors, il n’avait pas la même valeur. Et des mots, tant de mots. Des mots débordant d’admiration et de respect. Mais des mots lointains, comme l’est Yuzuru.

« Hé ! Javí ! »

Yuzuru s’impatiente. Il revient sur ses pas et se dirige vers Javier, une énigme flottant sur le visage de l’espagnol.

« Javí ? Tu penses à quoi ? Tu penses à chez toi ? »

« Oui, à chez moi. Allez, on continue un peu ? »

Une main se pose sur l’épaule de Yuzuru et l’invite délicatement à se retourner face au vent. Cette main s’attarde et finit par effleurer sa taille. Cette main protectrice, solide, aimante. Cette main tremble, imperceptiblement, et murmure des mots nostalgiques, mélancoliques.

Les jambes de Yuzuru semblent avancer seules, et quand Javier se détache de lui, il sent ce poids auquel il ne sait donner de nom. Au loin, il aperçoit une trouée bleue, un bleu éteint et morne mais enfin, le bleu du ciel. L’air paraît plus caressant, plus enveloppant. Cependant, l’espace vide et bouleversé, sans attrait tout autour de lui, est comme un écho à ce qu’il voudrait fuir. Chaque pas lui rappelle que ce matin, il est ici, en présence d’un ami qui s’en va et qu’il ne reverra pas avant de longs mois. Cette perspective est connue ; il sait ce qu’est son absence, il le sait jusque dans ses os. Ce manque presque insupportable quand il n’a rien d’autre en tête, quand sa passion, son art et sa raison de vivre ne suffisent pas à masquer ce vide.

« Viens. Par-là. On sera à l’abri. »

La main de Javier le fait tressaillir.

Yuzuru, tête baissée, la hoche simplement en signe d’accord. Du coin de son œil, il voit bien les regards vaguement inquiets de Javier qui se posent sur lui. Il voit aussi toute l’attention bienveillante qui transpire dans ses gestes ou ses paroles. S’il faisait un pas, s’il étendait son bras à gauche, s’il posait sa main sur son épaule alors Javier ferait immédiatement pareil, sans poser de question. S’il se rapprochait… Cette pensée enivrante arrache ses yeux du sol et il comprend qu’il fixe Javier d’une singulière façon lorsque qu’il croise le regard brun interrogateur de son ami.

« Yuzu, ça va ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ou… ? »

« Non, ça va. Ça va. » assure Yuzuru.

Reprendre contenance. C’est comme si une partie de lui était remontée à la surface, une partie enfouie sous des milliers de préoccupations quotidiennes distillées tout au long de ses journées.

Quand Javier indique l’endroit près d’un tronc d’arbre desséché, Yuzuru comprend qu’ils vont s’arrêter là, s’asseoir sur la grève et discuter un peu, probablement. C’est une autre occasion qu’il ne veut pourtant pas saisir. Aussi sûrement qu’il veut se blottir dans ses bras où il n’y a ni angoisse, ni lassitude, ni combat à mener, aussi sûrement il sait qu’il ne peut pas. Ce serait avouer combien son cœur se délite chaque fois qu’il pense à son ami reparti chez lui. Ce serait comme un abandon, un dangereux abandon.

En s’asseyant, Yuzuru tente de préserver le silence dans son esprit agité. Au-dessus, le bleu du ciel est de plus en plus présent, les nuages se dispersant lentement vers l’ouest, révélant au loin une patte du soleil. À l’abri du tronc d’arbre, le vent est devenu léger et quelques mèches au sommet de son crâne volettent tranquillement sous la brise. Sans réfléchir, il se retourne vers Javier, installé juste derrière, et lui sourit. Sourire aussitôt rendu par l’espagnol qui, dans un clin d’œil signifiant _Tu vois, qu’est-ce que je disais ?_ habille le moment de cette complicité unique qui les lie. C’est si simple d’être heureux en sa compagnie, si évident, pense Yuzuru. Le bonheur qui rayonne en lui, à cet instant, doit beaucoup à Javier, à sa manière innée de partager sa chaleur avec tous ceux qui le côtoient. D’autres patineurs ont rejoint le TCC mais c’est différent. Javier, _son Javí_ est irremplaçable. Il est unique.

Immobiles, presque tapis comme des animaux, les deux hommes observent le soleil s’intensifier, loin à l’horizon d’abord, puis, tel un jaillissement, un rayon les éclaire, transportant la chaleur de l’été sur leurs corps maltraités par le vent. D’ailleurs, ils n’entendent plus qu’un souffle régulier entrecoupé par le bruissement dans les feuilles des arbres, pause bienvenue après les bourrasques depuis leur arrivée. Yuzuru jette un coup d’œil vers Javier comme pour se persuader qu’il est bien présent, tout près de lui et chuchote un _arigato_, le visage inondé de lumière.

Dans cette atmosphère apaisée, réchauffée par l’arrivée du soleil, plusieurs minutes silencieuses s’écoulent, comme une profonde respiration qui unit ces deux êtres avant qu’ils ne prennent chacun des chemins différents. Le moment de repartir approche, inexorablement. Troublé, le japonais dont la fébrilité ne s’est pas entièrement épuisée, se tourne vers Javier. Alors qu’il voudrait le remercier de l’avoir emmené au bord du lac, il n’arrive pas à parler. Dans les sombres prunelles veloutées, il ne voit que cette douceur nostalgique qu’il a feint plusieurs fois d’ignorer. Quelque part, Yuzuru sait que ce n’est pas si facile pour Javier : partir de Toronto, plonger dans un autre rythme, une autre vie. Mais il préfère ne pas aborder le sujet de peur d’entrouvrir la porte sur sa propre fin de carrière. Et puis…

« Yuzu ? »

Un léger sursaut interrompt sa pensée.

Au lieu de laisser son cerveau imaginer des dizaines de suppositions improbables, Javier décide d’interpeller Yuzuru. Il l’a trouvé un peu étrange l’instant d’avant ; sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de, finalement, se retenir. Quelque chose d’important peut-être.

« Yuzu » reprend Javier sans pour autant formuler de question.

Yuzuru consent à se retourner, son cœur battant un peu plus vite qu’il ne devrait. Encore ce pincement. Regardant furtivement Javier, un doux sourire aux lèvres pour le rassurer, il préfère néanmoins écourter ce nouveau contact visuel et faire mine de se concentrer sur le lac dont les eaux miroitent élégamment sous le soleil victorieux des nuages. Son corps se crispe malgré tout. Malgré la présence de Javier en ce dimanche matin qui s’annonçait vide et ennuyeux. Malgré sa présence continue et inflexible dans tous les moments de sa carrière, les plus heureux comme les plus durs, les plus harassants. Il est comme cette brise caressante, offrant sa fraîcheur et sa joie de vivre sans compter, lui permettant ainsi de chasser un épuisement mental récurrent. Javier a été si bon pour lui. Et lui, l’a-t-il été ? Pourra-t-il lui rendre un jour tout ce qu’il lui a donné ?

« Yuzu » prononce une nouvelle fois Javier, faiblement, une hésitation dans la voix.

Les yeux rivés sur le dos gracile de Yuzuru, l‘espagnol marque une pause, le temps de laisser de côté l’impression tenace de l’abandonner, sorte de culpabilité qu’il sait mal placée, inutile. Alors il écoute le souffle régulier du vent, se réjouit du soleil, tendres picotements sur sa peau, et ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Yuzuru est toujours là, assis face à l’étendue infinie d’eau. Javier se souvient de toutes les fois où il a admiré ce dos, ce corps frêle mais si puissant. Redoutable. Toutes les fois où il s’est perdu dans le mystère qu’est ce bout d’homme, cet inconnu qu’il appelle son ami. Alors, enfin, il n’y a plus d’hésitation.

« Yuzu, je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Véritable prolongement de ses paroles, la main de Javier vient se poser sur l’épaule de Yuzuru. Mais, ne sachant pas si le japonais l’a entendu, Javier déplace cette même main sur son cou, sa paume embrassant avec une délicate affection la nuque du jeune homme. Aussitôt, il le sent réagir à ce geste familier, se détendre et, d’une certaine façon, s’y appuyer.

Yuzuru l’a entendu des milliers de fois ce _Yuzu_ prononcé à la castillane, mais telle la brise actuelle, c’est une caresse pour son cœur solitaire. Sur son visage revient le doux sourire, plus sincère, et du rose sur ses joues pendant que sa main rejoint celle de Javier, et lui murmure des mots que l’espagnol ne comprendrait pas s’il les entendait.

Un courant d’air tranquille et tiède les entoure à présent. Au loin, ils peuvent entendre des bribes de conversation. D’autres promeneurs, sans doute, venus profiter du bord du lac. Encore liés, les deux hommes changent néanmoins de position, leurs bras commençant à s’engourdir, marquant une rupture implicite de l’intimité qui s’était installée. Yuzuru, toujours un peu en avant de Javier, se tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire qui, en retour, ne manque pas de s’afficher sur le visage de l’espagnol. Des sourires bientôt remplacés par une pudeur mutuelle.

Le soleil, désormais haut dans le ciel entièrement dégagé, semble transfigurer le paysage où ils sont arrivés presque une heure plus tôt. Les couleurs délavées ont disparu pour laisser place au vert intense de la végétation caressée par la brise et au bleu profond du lac, de plus en plus clair vers la ligne d’horizon avant de se fondre dans l’azur céleste.

Présents au monde et à la palpitation de la vie, deux hommes contemplent l’eau frissonnante qui s’étend à perte de vue. Ils ont encore du temps ; avant que Javier ne reparte pour Madrid ; avant que Yuzuru ne reprenne un quotidien réglé au millimètre. Ils sont là, ensemble, prêts à affronter les défis qui les attendent, profitant de chaque seconde, sous les baisers du soleil et du vent.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne connais pas le lac Ontario mais j’ai imaginé qu’il y avait un endroit avec du sable même si ce n’est pas le cas en vrai.
> 
> I don’t know Ontario Lake at all but I’ve imagined it sandy, though it might not be real.


End file.
